1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact zoom lens covering a wide angle, wherein distortion aberration during the overall zoom range is compensated for to the same extent as in a fixed focus lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called two-lens group type zoom lens has been constructed of a first lens group having a negative focal length and a second lens group having a positive focal length. In such a lens, barrel distortion aberration is remarkable at the wide angle end. Therefore, it is considered to be very difficult to obtain a compact zoom lens having distortion aberration as small as a fixed focus lens. Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 928,321 filed on July 26, 1978 and entitled "ZOOM LENS HAVING A SMALL DISTORTION ABERRATION" relates to a small distortion zoom lens. Brightness of the zoom lens system is represented by an aperture ratio of 1:4.5 or 1:5.6 and a view angle thereof at a wide angle end is at 48.degree.. In contrast, brightness of the present invention is represented by an aperture ratio of 1:4.0 and a view angle thereof at a wide angle end is at 65.degree.. The lens system of the above-described application Ser. No. 928,321 has a narrower angle than that of the present invention. The brightness of the lens system of the prior art is less than that of the present invention.